Two Is Better Than One
by Sinsajo En Llamas
Summary: Mi pensamiento de lo que podría pasar si Gale y Johanna se encontrarán después de la revelión. Denle una oportunidad.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes y pertenecen absolutamente a Suzanne Collins.

**TWO IS BETTER THAN ONE**

—Así que aquí está ¡el primo de la descerebrada en llamas!—anuncia la antigua vencedora del distrito 7.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Johanna?—pregunta Gale molesto por el tema de su ¨prima¨ mientras se incorpora hasta sentarse en el sofá al ver a la chica del 7 entrar por la puerta de su oficina.

—He venido a verte ¿tiene eso algo de raro?—pregunta con inocencia mientras toma asiento demasiado cerca de Gale.

—Si—responde él, incomodo, mientras se levanta del sofá.

—Vamos guapetón, sabes que te encanta que haya venido a visitarte—dice Johanna al levantarse para después acercarse al moreno y abrazarlo por la espalda entrelazando sus dedos en el estomago del joven.

—Enserio Johanna ¿a qué has venido?—dice Gale mientras se zafa de su abrazo. Por alguna razón éste no le sorprende, al contrario, ya se esperaba algo así por parte de la muchacha. Ella suspira.

—Está bien. —dice y camina directo al surtidor de agua con toda confianza para servirse.

Él espera una respuesta más concreta y después de tomarse el vaso entero de agua, Johanna por fin responde.

—Es solo que me sentía sola—admite encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

—Y has venido aquí porque…

–Es fácil tontito. Por el simple hecho de que tú también estás solo—dice despreocupadamente sentándose en la silla detrás del escritorio.

— ¿Qué pretendes Johanna?—pregunta Gale con frustración y confusión al mismo tiempo.

—Nada. Solo que, como también estás solo, he decidido concederte en honor de hacerme compañía—dice con aire de superioridad.

— ¿Qué tipo de compañía?—Gale continua confundido.

Johanna capta la confusión de Gale y deja escapar una sonrisa. Está decidida a molestarlo un poco.

–No sé. ¿Qué tipo de compañía se te ocurre?—contesta ella, juguetona mientras retuerce un mechón de su cabello (ya crecido hasta sus hombros) en su dedo índice.

Gale la mira estupefacto. Se imaginaba que ella podía decir eso pero en realidad no esperaba que lo dijera. Él sigue con los ojos abiertos como platos hasta que ella suelta una sonora carcajada.

—Debiste ver tu cara—dice la muchacha entre carcajadas y el ojigriz sale de su trance para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Vine aquí—continua Johanna, hablando en serio—por que no sabía adónde más ir. No quiero ir al 12 por que allí está el absurdo de Haymitch y los tortolos Mellark recién casados. (Mucho amor empalagoso para mi gusto)—Hace un gesto de asco—en el cuatro solo están Annie y su hijo. Además, me traería muchos recuerdos el ir, (además, hay mucha agua). No tengo nada que hacer en los otros distritos y el Capitolio me exaspera. Así que me dije: ¿Por qué no ir a molestar al Comandante Hawthorne?—concluye con una sonrisa.

Gale decide abrirse y no tener la actitud negativa de siempre. Sabe que aunque la vencedora aparenta ser fuerte y despreocupada ha sufrido bastante como todos y tiene recuerdos desagradables. En cierta forma, la comprende. Gale deja escapar una minúscula sonrisa.

— ¿Lo ves?—dice ella dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro—sabía que me extrañabas.

—Si, no sabes cuánto. Mi vida fue un infierno sin ti—dice aparentando estar apenado. Ahora es él quien quiere confundirla.

Johanna toma la mano derecha de Gale y la envuelve entre las suyas. Sigue pensando que ella tiene el control entre esta confusión para volver a confundirlo, pero ya no es así.

—Entonces no tienes porque seguir quemándote allá abajo, ya estoy aquí—dice ella con fingida comprensión.

—Lo sé—dice el chico del 12 mirándola a los ojos mientras es él quien ahora envuelve las pequeñas pero fuertes manos de Johanna con las suyas.

La chica siente el calor de las manos de Gale envolviendo las suyas y se tensa. Ella bromeaba con respecto a sentir algo por él, pero ¿y si Gale no? ¿Si solo actuaba tan reacio al principio porque no quería salir lastimado?—_Pero si solo nos hemos visto un par de veces_—piensa Johanna. Se arrepiente y siente culpa por haberle dado al chico una idea equivocada, ya que ella cree no sentir nada por él.

La vencedora del 7 se levanta y Gale la imita sin soltar su agarre.

—Gale yo… lo que dije hace rato no…-duda-¿Sabes? Mejor hay que ser solo amigos—dice la joven, incomoda, mientras trata de liberar sus manos sin tener éxito.

—Pero ¿por qué?—él la mira con aflicción mientras acerca ambos pares de manos a su pecho, justo en el sitio donde se encuentra su corazón.

Johanna mira a los ojos al Comandante con culpa y remordimiento. Cree que lo está hiriendo, pero no responde nada, solo se queda en silencio.

Él suelta sus manos lentamente con los ojos llenos de tristeza para luego darse la vuelta.

Mason se queda mirando la espalda de Gale sin saber que decir cuando nota que da pequeños brincos que ella cree a causa de los sollozos.

—Gale yo...—comienza a hablar, dispuesta a disculparse cuando él se da la vuelta quedando frente a ella. Es entonces cuando la chica se da cuenta de que el torso de Gale brincaba a causa de las risas reprimidas. Ahora es él quien ríe a carcajadas.

—Debiste ver tu cara—se burla y ella lo mira molesta y frunciendo el ceño. Le da un puñetazo fuerte en el pecho para desquitarse. Si a Gale le duele, no lo demuestra en lo absoluto y continúa riendo jovialmente.

— ¿Qué te pasa Johanna? ¿No es divertido?—dice sustituyendo su risa por una simple sonrisa.

—Si—admite ella a regañadientes y suspira—creo que es hora de que me vaya—anuncia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?—dice fingiendo desilusión.

—No te preocupes—dice sonriendo mientras aprieta las mejillas de Gale con una mano—volveré.

Antes de que el joven Hawthorne pueda apartarse, Johanna se pone de puntillas y le da un beso fugaz en los labios para después salir por la puerta dejándolo aturdido.

El chico tarda unos segundos en volver a la realidad.

—Bueno, este beso podría ser algo—le dice a la nada—y tal vez dos es mejor que uno—dice sonriendo abiertamente antes de suspirar y volver al trabajo.

.lll.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Ojalá también lean mi fic ¨Never Let Me Go¨._

_Nos vemos a la próxima._


End file.
